Geometry Dash Fan Wiki:Sample Page (Level)
This sample cannot be used for levels on the making. If a level is not in the game, an article should not be made and will be deleted if it is. ---- name was released on date by creator and is a solo/duo/collaboration level. It was verified by party verifier (if applicable), and is rated as rating. History and/or description name is a theme based level released on update and features a lineal/segmental style. It features the song name by name and has number objects. The level makes use of of game modes: (game modes listed in sequel, divided by commas). The level contains of user coins if applicable coins. If the level has a relevant history of changes and events, a proper summary of it is acceptable. If there are not any eventful situations to mention, it should not be written. Gameplay name is minutes:seconds long. It features segments/creator parts segments and they are as follows: *or creator's name segment: brief explanation of the segment **If there is one or more user coins in the segment above (including keys or items that unlock them at a further point of the level), an explanation on how to get it is required. Records (needs verifying or updating) Records sections are only to be added for List Demons that have less than thirty "100%" records. (If there are more than 30 records including ones that are not 100%, delete records that are below 50%, 60%, and so on) Make sure the date and records are listed from top to bottom by their dates and percentages respectively. Each person listed in the records has to be popular or verified by the Official Geometry Dash Demon List Staff. Each record also must be at least past 40% in the level. In addition, each record should be in alphabetical order based on the player name if they happen to be uploaded on the exact same day. Trivia Trivia states any fact or additional information of the level that is delivered (un)intentionally to players inside or out the level. Personal percentage records of any sort are not trivia and will be deleted as a result, they belong on the table above. Examples are listed below. * The level's name is a reference to Canada's use of maple syrup. * The level is intentionally 4 minutes and 20 seconds long. * At the 0:56 mark of the level, a huge pepe dabbing on the haters can be seen on the top-right corner of the level. If at any point the editor doubts if certain information is a fact or not, it should be informed to the staff of the wiki for (dis)approval. Walkthrough This segment of the article features a video of the level. Preferrably, the video should play at a resolution of 1920x1080 or higher at 60 frames per second. If possible, the video should be straightforward without waste of time. Waste of time is, but not limited to: long introductions, name introductions, long outros, thanking segments, etctera. Gallery (if necessary) A gallery is an optional addition to the article. A proper use of the gallery is to showcase any object or situation mentioned on the trivia segment (showing the dabbing pepe, for example). Images that do not comply with this limitation will be removed from the article.